Farfarello in: Farfie Eastwood
by Quaterine Winner
Summary: Farfie has been listening to the Gorillaz, and he decided once again to write a song. For the first time, I bring you: Shadow Winner as Farfie!


Weiss Kreuz ~ Farfie Eastwood  
  
  
  
Note from Q: Heh. I gave Shadow free rein to work last night. He forgot to take his meds so he worked on this. All in all, it's not too bad. Maybe I can convince him to create a username for the site! Anyway, more stories are forthcoming from me, so watch for them.  
  
I remain,  
  
Q.  
  
Again, another song fic, this time to the tune of The Gorillaz "Clint Eastwood". In case you remember Quaterine Winner, this is by her brother, commonly known as "Shadow". Anyway, we have created a duo (no, not the one from Gundam) so that we may continue producing "hits" for all the loyal readers out there. Because apparently, the song fic "I've got a knife" was such a smash with fans of Weiss Kreuz, we have produced another. I am Shadow, and this is "Farfie Eastwood". (By the way, I am not as crazy as my sister makes me out to be. At least, not after my Ritalin has kicked in. Hee hee. er, anyway, enjoy.) DISCLAIMER: The Weiss boys and all other related matter do not belong to us, nor do we have any rights to them. Fortunately, as long as we do not say that they are, we will not be sued. Isn't that just grand? Without further ado, we present "Farfie Eastwood". Enjoy.  
  
(-) = Italics  
  
(Stuff hurts God, really bad  
  
But it also gets Brad mad  
  
So I'm sittin' here, lickin' a knife  
  
If you see me, run for your life  
  
Yeah it hurts God, really bad  
  
But it also makes Brad mad  
  
So I'm sittin' here, lickin' a knife  
  
If you see me, run for your life  
  
*Last four words repeat four times*)  
  
  
  
Finally, they've let me out of my straitjacket,  
  
All the time was passin' but they gave me back my hatchet  
  
So I'm happy right now, mad like a diseased cow,  
  
Lickin' at the blade wow, I've just come back to spout  
  
Crazy, insane, I sometimes can't think so they command me to  
  
One-eyed point of view, can't ever make things manageable  
  
I sit and stew, hit the booze, I won't ever lose  
  
Pay the dues, who you think's the next one I'ma choose?  
  
Picture me destroying Weiss, there's no other vice,  
  
In life I am the spice, you think it's lunatic?  
  
To the sick, maybe, I'm ludicrous, spoof off this  
  
And listen to your inner urge and just go crazy  
  
Mindless, for those with definition of what mind is  
  
Lifeless, to me because I've been put on the life list,  
  
You like this? Knife totin' homicide, one more life wiped,  
  
I can now just sit back and enjoy life.  
  
(Stuff hurts God, really bad  
  
But it also gets Nagi mad  
  
So I'm sittin' here, lickin' a knife  
  
If you see me, run for your life  
  
Yeah it hurts God, really bad  
  
But it also makes Nagi really mad  
  
So I'm sittin' here, lickin' a knife,  
  
If you see me, run for your life  
  
*Last four words repeat four times*)  
  
  
  
The knives and the hatchets, without them nothing matches  
  
Allow me to snatch this, rhyme while I have the chance  
  
Instinct, you have it or you don't, that's the truth of it  
  
And I've got it, every dude I hit, all the booze I sip  
  
Every spoof I spit, you hear with your mind  
  
'Cuz it's just an enterprise, words on paper not on mic  
  
Bein' sucked into my life, now you're fearin' for your life  
  
Here's Schwarz, no bad reports, killin' others is the life  
  
And I'm hurtin' God, you can't ever see him but he's there in the clouds,  
  
And distortin' the crowds, that's the end  
  
So I'ma lick some knives, stay shined and keep my spirits high,  
  
Bust a few heads, stab guts and be a nice guy  
  
To distract thoughts, keep killin' all lots,  
  
So I can keep myself focused, when Weiss hits the spot  
  
Feelin' the pleasure of the kill again,  
  
No screaming and remember *whispering* I'm just there in your head.  
  
  
  
(Stuff hurts God, really bad  
  
But it also gets Schuldich mad  
  
So I'm sittin' here, lickin' my knife,  
  
If you see me, run for your life  
  
Yeah it hurts God, really bad  
  
But then Schu-Schu gets extremely mad  
  
So I'm sittin' here, lickin' a knife  
  
If you see me, run for your life  
  
*Last four words repeat four times, then starts chorus over again*  
  
*Maniacal laughter fades off into the distance*)  
  
So. what do you think? This is Shadow again by the way. Do you still think I am as demented as my sister makes me out to be? Well, I am. But I'm not crazy. No. It's all the others who are crazy. Hee hee hee, but I'll show them, one of these days I'll. er, are you still listening? Oh. Pretend you didn't hear that. *Nervous laughter* Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. And hopefully I will be back to write again soon. Until then, loyally yours, Shadow. (By the way, did I mention that I wrote this fic in the space of an hour? Scary, isn't it? Bye for now.) 


End file.
